


Always Some Truth to Rumors

by decadentbynature



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blowjobs, Collars, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kamoshida Suguru, Gangbang, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Submissive Mishima Yuuki, Submissive Sakamoto Ryuji, Underage Sex, belly bulge, public toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: There's a rumor circulating around certain circles that on a particular night, two public toilets can be found in a bathroom hidden deep within a park. The rumor says that no matter how much the public toilets protest, they want to be fucked until they pass out so why not give them exactly what they want?





	Always Some Truth to Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ReDuxReDo  
This is a prequel to [Rainy Day Play(ing with Two Beautiful Pets) Check out more on my tumblr, ](http://https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130362)[decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Kamoshida tugged hard on the leashes, nearly sending Mishima, who’d been shuffling along, silently staring down at the smooth, concrete path, tumbling into a face plant. Only thing that kept him upright was Ryuji, snapping out of his stupor, grabbing him by the arm. Neither one looked at each other as Mishima balanced himself as best he could while still being roughly yanked around by the leash attached to the thick, leather collar around his neck. If Kamoshida noticed the little stumble, he didn’t mention it. He hardly glanced over his shoulder as he led them deeper into the poorly lit park. The last streetlight was far enough away that it only cast the tiniest lightning bug glow in the distance. They were navigating by moonlight alone, though Kamoshida seemed to be having no trouble getting around. He led them confidently, never breaking stride or pausing as he swaggered down the path. 

“T-thank you.” Mishima mumbled, turning his burning face further away. He knew it was too dark for Ryuji to make out anything other than vague features but still…he didn’t want him to see the embarrassing expression he knew he had to be wearing. 

“No problem.” Ryuji muttered in return; his voice noticeably tight. Despite it being right in the middle of the changing seasons, cool enough that Kamoshida was wearing a light jacket, and the fact that he was completely naked, he was unbearably hot. Sweat rolled in thick currents down his bare back, forehead and sides, accumulating into an uncomfortable wetness in his armpits and between his legs. Every so often, his hands would unconsciously move in front of his crotch, covering himself, only to drop away moments later, leaving his cock and balls bared to the world. They’d been on walks like this before. Kamoshida always got angry whenever he tried to hide. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Kamoshida asked playfully over his shoulder. 

“I almost fell; Ryuji caught me.” Mishima answered honestly, his gaze, once again, shifting down to the ground. “I was thanking him.”

“Ah, I see. Good boy, Ryuji. I wouldn’t have wanted to stop to patch up a busted lip or skinned knee.” Kamoshida said breezily then his voice turned stern, “Be more careful, Mishima. Next time, Ryuji might not move fast enough to catch you. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes sir.” Mishima squeaked, his face heating up even hotter out of shame.

“Good.” Then, almost to prove his point, he yanked hard on Mishima’s leash. 

Barely holding back a yelp, Mishima stumbled forward a couple steps but managed to keep himself upright. Snorting in naked, cruel delight, Kamoshida glanced over his shoulder, his eyes seem to gleam in the darkness. Mishima and Ryuji shivered, unconsciously drawing closer to one another. Walks like these were normal. Neither of them entirely understood it but one of the many raunchy, sordid things that Kamoshida enjoyed was stripping them naked, with the only article of ‘clothing’ (if it could even be called that) being the leather collars around their necks, and walking around a random park. Always late at night when the chances of being spotted were significantly low but not close enough to zero for Mishima’s or Ryuji’s comfort. The night usually ended with them pushed up against a tree or a bench, legs spread, fucked until the walk back to the car was spent desperately trying to hold in the copious amounts of jizz in their asses. It was a game Kamoshida liked to play. Whoever could get back to the car with the most cum still inside won. Of course, winning meant the loser eating Kamoshida’s jizz out of the winner’s ass while Kamoshida filled the loser up again but it always paid to be winning in Kamoshida’s mind. 

That was usually how it went. Tonight, though, something felt off. For one, they had been walking for far long than normal. Ryuji didn’t have a watch or his phone, so he had no idea what time it was or how long specifically they’d been walking but this felt like an excessively long walk. He might not have thought anything of it, had it not been for the way Kamoshida looked at them just now. That look was one he recognized after having seen it a couple dozen times after this perverted teacher decided he and Mishima would make good pets. It was a look that said, ‘when I’m done with you, you’re not going to know your own name’. A tingling shiver raced down Ryuji’s spine. Sucking the inside corners of his lips between his teeth, he tried to ignore the stirrings of heat in the base of his belly. With no idea what Kamoshida planned, it wasn’t a good idea to go speculating. Even worse to get turned on before he’d even announced what they’d be doing. 

Not that he would open his mouth but while Ryuji was in the dark on what was in store for them that night, Mishima had some sort of inkling of what the two of them were walking into. Part of being on the volleyball team meant over hearing Kamoshida a lot. He used to be in the habit of reporting to Ryuji as soon as he heard of anything seemed worth mentioning but after Kamoshida found out that his little secret plans were being discovered before he announced them and punished Mishima by making him spend an entire Sunday acting as a cock-warmer (his jaw tinged in pain just at the memory of kneeling underneath Kamoshida’s desk, mouth wrapped around his thick rod for what ended up being around seven hours), he and Ryuji thought it best that if he did overhear something, to just keep it to himself. Tonight, something about a bathroom and a rumor floating around. Going off of the fact that he knew Kamoshida had some rope and handcuffs in the gym bag dangling from his shoulder (he hadn’t sneaked a peek, Kamoshida purposefully left it open on his desk, knowing full well that Mishima would be able to see inside), he was guessing that the perverted teacher intended to tie them up in a public bathroom. 

From there…well, he could put two and two together. For the first time since Kamoshida punished him from sharing gleaned info, he was glad that he had. It meant he wasn’t pressured to fill Ryuji in on what could be going down. Despite them both being utterly compliant with whatever Kamoshida wished, this was something he knew was going to bring out the rebellious side of Ryuji. Thankfully – Mishima glanced up at him, straining his eyes to make out some of his expression – he got the feeling that whatever fight Ryuji put up wasn’t going to be significant enough to get him into trouble. Besides, Kamoshida seemed to like it when he resisted a little bit. Made it more fun for him when he finally caved, howling and whimpering like a bitch in heat. Sometimes, he wondered if Ryuji knew that Kamoshida liked it when he was a bit defiant and had figured out just how far he could push it but, after thinking about it for a while, he highly doubted it. Analyzing their situation wasn’t really something that Ryuji did. He was more a complainer than an analyzer. 

“Finally.” Kamoshida huffed, coming to an abrupt stop. It was so sudden, Ryuji and Mishima nearly ran straight into his back. 

Blinking blearily, distantly wondering where he’d been for the past five minutes as he must’ve been miles away to not have noticed the sudden increase in light, Ryuji peered around Kamoshida. Sat in a seemingly random spot in the park, surrounded by a well-kept sitting area, complete with benches, tables, and a couple of vending machines, was a public toilet. Two streetlights sat on either side of the sitting area, casting harsh, artificial light. Unsurprisingly, the place was deserted. Quirking a brow, Ryuji said nothing as Kamoshida tugged them over to the men’s toilet. Pushing the door open, he jerked his head for them two to go on inside. Shuffling forward, they found themselves in a similarly clean bathroom. Fluorescent lights flickered to light, casting a sterile glow on the floors that were probably white at some point but had turned an unsavory hue of grey after years of being scrubbed. It was a standard public bathroom. A little bit cleaner than the ones in the city but still carrying that unpleasant public bathroom smell – the one of industrial cleaner mixed with urine. 

Dropping the gym bag to the floor, Kamoshida pulled Mishima and Ryuji over to the stalls. Without a word, wearing a big grin of his face, he shoved Ryuji into one and Mishima into another. Starting with Ryuji, he squeezed into the tiny stall with him, slammed the door shut behind him and reached under it to fetch the bag. From there, he moved quickly – pulling the rope from the bag, shoving Ryuji down onto the toilet and expertly arranging him while tying along the way. Shins to thighs then up to his wrists, bound together behind his head, the tautness of the rope keeping his legs spread wide open, revealing his already half-hard cock and cute, pink hole. The last length of rope dangling from his wrists went up, tied around an overhead pipe to keep his bound hands out of the way. Panting heavily, sweat standing out in fat droplets on his smooth forehead, Ryuji watched Kamoshida finish up, the question of what he was doing right on the tip of his tongue but refusing to be asked. Pausing for just a moment after he got the last knot tight, Kamoshida leaned down to give his throbbing, weeping cock a playful pump, pulling a soft, whimpering moan out of him, hips bucking to thrust needily into the loose curl of Kamoshida’s fingers.

Snorting, the perverted teacher came his cock one more pump then turned and left, heading to Mishima’s stall to repeat the process over again. Mishima shivered as Kamoshida’s large, calloused hands roamed over his naked body, tying the ropes at a much slower pace than he had with Ryuji. There was no point in rushing when it came to him. While Ryuji still had a spark let, Mishima was a submissive little puppy, breathlessly following behind him, doing whatever he wanted, letting him do whatever he wished. Once Mishima was tied in the same position, his adorable cock and ass bared, Kamoshida drank in the sight of him, pulled out his phone to snap a couple of pics then retrieved a marker out of the gym bag. He wrote in big, fat letters across Mishima’s belly ‘Toilet’. On his thigh, he drew an arrow down towards his twitching hole, writing ‘Free to use! Fill me up!’ underneath it. By the time he was putting the final flourish on the last character, Mishima was panting like a bitch. Hazy, heavy lidded eyes watched him hungrily. Mouth hanging open, his wet lips parted, pink tongue visible, he moaned loudly when Kamoshida gave one of his ass cheeks a hard slap. His heavily weeping cock twitched hard. 

The marker he left on the back of the toilet, within plain sight. He grabbed another one from the gym bag before swinging it over his shoulder and heading back into Ryuji’s stall. The color in his pale cheeks deepened as he wrote ‘Fuck me until I squeal!’ on his stomach. Audibly swallowing, a noticeable tremble shaking his toned legs, he gasped softly as the tip of the marker slid along his thighs. On one he wrote ‘Personal Toilet’ and on the other ‘Cock hungry pussy’. Just like Mishima, he drew a couple of arrows pointing towards his twitching hole and left the marker on the back of the toilet. Giving Ryuji’s soft hair a ruffle, he offered a smirking grin then turned on his heel. As he was walking out, he called over his shoulder, “I’ll be back in a few hours. Have fun you two!”

“W-wait…” Ryuji gasped quietly but even if Kamoshida had heard him, it wouldn’t have stopped him. Silence filled up the space. Ryuji stared vacantly at the closed stall door. He wasn’t an idiot, despite what many might think. Being in this position, the stuff that perverted teacher had written on him…it was pretty easy to figure out where Kamoshida wanted this to go. No, not how he wanted, how he knew it was going to do. That pervert wouldn’t have brought them out here if he didn’t think things wouldn’t go the way he wanted. Which meant…a pang of heat rushed out from the base of his stomach. Swallowing hard, his heart racing, cock throbbing, every noise that he could hear amplifying to deafening volume, Ryuji licked his lips and called, “You doing okay, Mishima?”

“Yeah.” Came the breathy answer. Mishima tugged weakly on the binds holding his wrists together. His cock was beginning to hurt. He wanted so badly to jerk off, to give him a little bit of relief, “You?”

Ryuji tried to chuckle irritably, but it came out sounding pathetic, “My back is already starting to hurt. I’m gonna be sore as-“

He abruptly stopped talking, a jolt wracking his body. The door to the bathroom had opened. A snickering laugh pierced through the heavy silence. Every muscle in Ryuji’s body tightened up. Fuck…someone…no, multiple someones were in the bathroom! They were going to see him like this! What if it was someone he knew?! What were they- Ryuji held his breath as the door to his stall swung open. A combination of cold dread and scalding hot arousal slammed into him at the same time, making him reel from the whiplash. At the same time, he heard Mishima’s open as well. There was a beat of silence then a quiet chattering erupted. 

“Fuck.” The man standing in front of Ryuji laughed, a wide grin spread across his face. He was tall, boasting a butterfly tattoo on the side of his neck. The grey t-shirt he wore was a couple sizes too small for him, showing off his large pecs. Two more men hovered behind him, staring over his broad shoulders. One of them, a mousy shortie who probably permanently wore that dumb look of shock, bounced between the stalls, mouth hanging openly stupidly. The other stared down at Ryuji, a bright spark of lust burning in his shit brown eyes. From what he could hear, he guessed there was probably another three or four along with them that he couldn’t see, “Didn’t think the rumors were true but what do you know. There are actually two free to use cum toilets here.”

“Stay away from me.” Ryuji whispered, very much aware of how his treacherous cock twitched excitedly. 

Big pecs snorted, stepping further into the stall. Looking over his shoulder, he told shit eyes, “Do me a favor and get the word circulating. I don’t want to have someone bitching at me tomorrow because we hogged these cuties.”

“Don’t-!” Ryuji gasped, only for anything else he could’ve said to dissolve into a coughing gasp when Big Pecs reached down to slowly, languidly stroke his aching cock. Leaning down, slipping his tongue out of his mouth, he gave the head of Ryuji’s length a firm lick, humming appreciatively. One of his large, veiny hands smoothed over Ryuji’s heaving chest. When a hot, calloused palm brushed against one of his nipples, he couldn’t hold back the strained moan that came rippling out of his throat. Panting heavily, his mind already going blank, a familiar neediness starting to overwhelm him, demanding to be filled up, to be fucked, to be destroyed by a man’s cock, Ryuji gritted his teeth together. This…he didn’t want this! He didn’t want to be fucked by a bunch of random strangers in some random public bathroom but-!! Big Pecs slid his mouth open, popped the head of his cock between his thin lips and sank all the way down, taking in every inch of him, engulfing his aching length in incredible heat. 

Crying out loudly, throwing his head back, Ryuji thrust up into Big Pec’s mouth. A low chuckle came from somewhere deep in his throat. Pressing down onto his stomach to keep him still, Big Pecs slowly slid back up, his tongue trailing along the underside of his cock, until his cock popped out of his mouth. Panting heavily, caught in a stranglehold of want and arousal, Ryuji shivered violently when Big Pecs roughly pinched one of his nipples, sending a shockwave of tingles rushing out over the surface of his skin. At the same time, his other hand moved down to his ass. Without warning, he shoved two fingers inside him, pushing both in deep. Gasping sharply, his hips trembling, Ryuji clenched his eyes tightly closed. Big Pecs rapidly thrust his fingers in and out, rubbing the calloused pads against his pulsing insides. There was no pain, no itching, his hole eagerly accepted Big Pec’s fingers. Bolts of radiant pleasure screamed through his body. Within moments of having his ass played with, he was brought right to the verge of cumming. Fuck…fuck, this was bad, this was so bad! They’d hardly even started and it already felt so good! He…he didn’t want this…he… 

“Don’t? No?” Big Pecs laughed again, “Come on, how true can this rumor get? Two willing fuckholes who’ll let any guy have their way with them, no matter what stupidity comes out of their mouths? This is like something you read in BL or something.”

“Dude, either hurry up or move!” One of the guys from behind him snapped, “I’m about to burst over here.”

“Shut up and relax.” Big Pecs replied good naturedly, “We’ve probably got all night with these two. Keep talking like that, though, and you might never get a chance to feel how tight this cutie is.”

“Stop-!” Ryuji gasped through clenched teeth. “Don’t touch me-!”

“Dedicated to the act, isn’t he?” Big Pecs laughed, leaning down to kiss Ryuji’s stomach. “You really wanna act like you don’t want this when this slutty hole,” he shoved another finger inside him, “is gobbling up my fingers? Come on, admit it, Toilet-chan, you want our cocks.”

“No-!”

“Fuck, he’s so cute.” Mousy panted, one hand shoved down his pants. Judging from the jerky motion, he was already jerking off, still darting between the two stalls. “Please, bro, hurry up. I wanna stick it in him!”

“Yeah, yeah, get in line.” Shit eyes snarled, giving Mousy a little shove. 

Rolling his eyes, Big Pecs straightened up. Panting hard, sweat rolling into his eyes, burning up with feverish heat, Ryuji watched him in a daze as he slowly unzipped his jeans. One large hand slipped in to pull out a huge, veiny cock. A wave of gnawing need slammed into him. His mouth immediately began to water. Inside…he wanted it inside…he wanted to be fucked! Big Pec’s fingers hadn’t been nearly enough! His hole…his hole needed to be filled! Biting down hard on the side of his tongue to stem the flow of those humiliating thoughts, Ryuji, despite his best efforts, moaned when the smooth head of his cock pressed to his hole. No…no, no, he didn’t want this-! He didn’t-! Big Pecs slammed his hips forward in a smooth, fluid motion. Ryuji screamed shrilly, his eyes bulging. Inside-! His huge cock was inside-! Good-! It felt so good-! There was no pain, no itch, only an overwhelming blast of heat and pleasure that completely wiped away any remnants of resistance. His head went completely blank. All that was going on inside his head was a steady, squealing chant of ‘more! More! More!’. His hole sucked Big Pecs’s cock in even deeper, clamping down hard on him. Laughing raspily, Big Pecs’s braced his hands on the wall behind the toilet and began to slowly fuck him, sliding his cock out at an excruciatingly slow pace, forcing him to feel every inch of his massive, throbbing, veiny length before slamming in hard again, sending him jolting backwards. 

“Fuck, you feel so good inside, Toilet-chan.” Big Pecs sighed, rotating his hips, grinding his massive length against Ryuji’s insides, sending a fresh wave of pleasure roaring up his spine, slamming into the synapses of his brain went such brutal strength, he saw stars. 

Mishima’s first didn’t take nearly as much time as Big Pecs. Shuddering, a blast of heat roaring through him as the stranger’s eyes greedily roamed over his naked body, Mishima whimpered when he shoved into the stall, yanking his pants open just enough to get his cock out. Grabbing a handful of his hair, earning himself a mewling moan, the man shoved his penis into Mishima’s mouth. There was none of Ryuji’s trademark resistance. He was sucking on it right away, bobbing his head as best he could as the man violently thrust inside. It was a stranger’s cock but…he couldn’t stop himself! He was so fucking turned on! He wanted to be messed up! He wanted even more cocks! Surprisingly, despite being a bit of a beanpole, his cock was massive. It stuffed his mouth full. He wasn’t as big as Kamoshida or even some of the dildos the perverted teacher made him deep throat sometimes so it was no problem to adjust too. An intensely bitter, salty flavor spread over his tongue. Pulling in a deep breath through his nose, the musky, masculine scent driving him crazy, Mishima relaxed his throat, letting Beanpole’s invading length in as far as it could go. He rubbed his tongue against the underside, quickly finding the spots that made the length pulse and swell even bigger. Precum dribbled down his throat. Beanpole set a quick pace right from the get-go, pummeling into his mouth, treating him like a onahole, which only served to ramp the crazed lust coursing through his veins even further. Overhead, Beanpole groaned, sweat popping up in fat droplets on his forehead. 

“Fuck!” He grunted, “His mouth is amazing! Someone fuck him in the ass! I wanna feel how tight this slut gets when he’s getting both holes fucked!”

Another one, a man with an undercut and one ear pierced, shuffled into the stall, shoving his pants down until the hem curled underneath the curve of his ass. Spitting into the palm of his hands, he spread the saliva all over his dribbling length, squatted down, leading the head to Mishima’s hole and slammed in hard, curling his hands around Mishima’s hips. His hole spread open easily, eagerly letting him in. He only managed a tiny thrust before, with a piggy grunt, came, flooding the interior of his ass with a heavy load of cum. Squealing loudly, his hips wildly bucking, Mishima, with no one to order him not too, came right away, splattering his belly with thick ropes of cum. Laughing loudly, Beanpole reached behind him to give Mishima’s over sensitive cock a hard, rough pump, wrenching another loud scream out of him. Eyes rolling back in his head, Mishima thrust up into his hole, fucking his cock in the curve of his thin fingers. Smiling broadly, obviously delighted by how compliant he was, Beanpole tightened his hold even further, creating a much smaller hole for Mishima to thrust into. Pulling him in even closer, Beanpole threw one leg over Undercut, planting his feet firmly on either side of the toilet. He wrenched Mishima in even closer. The bulbous head of his cock slipped past the back of his mouth, down into his throat. 

“His throat is just like a pussy!” Beanpole groaned, “So tight! Huh, you like that, slut? You like having your mouth pussy being fucked by a big cock? Huh?”

Mishima squealed around the fat length in his mouth, hoping it conveyed just how much he loved it. Even though he’d just cum, he was almost right on the verge of cumming again. He bounced on the toilet, rocked back and forth by the force of Beanpole’s thrusts. Saliva streamed in currents down his chin. Pleasure hummed through his nerves. Undercut clenched hard onto his hips, blunt nails leaving half-moon shaped indents in his skin. Taking his bottom lip between crooked teeth, he let out a hard, harsh breath then started moving again, setting a slower pace at first, as though he was trying to stave off another orgasm, before picking it up, quickly matching the frequency and intensity of Beanpole’s thrusts. There was nothing impressive about his cock – he wasn’t thick or long but Mishima rolled his hips in delight nonetheless. More-! He wanted more-! 

Stepping forward, the third man in line, a short stub with a bit of a gut, grabbed the back of Undercut’s shirt, tugging him backwards, “You’ve had your turn! Now move!”

“No way!” Undercut gasped, shooting a hateful glare over his shoulder, “This fucking slut is so tight, I couldn’t hold it back! I’m still so fucking hard that I can’t think straight so fuck off and wait your turn!”

Growling, the interloper moved over to Ryuji’s stall, scowling at being made to wait. Two fingers shoved into his mouth, the calloused digits playing around with his tongue, Ryuji moaned and mewed shamelessly, rolling his hips as best he could to meet each of Big Pecs’s thrusts. A splatter of jizz marred the writings on his stomach. Grunting, that broad smile never leaving his sweaty face, Big Pec had given up on the slow movements, settling instead on fucking Ryuji’s hole with a pronounced ferocity, pounding into him so hard, he could feel each thrust in his stomach. Lewd, loud wet noises filled the bathroom. Every breath he pulled in was laced with musk, sweat and sex. Mousy wiggled around Big Pecs, shuffling up until he was standing beside Ryuji, shooting a pleading look up at the bigger man. Snorting, Big Pecs slipped his fingers out of his mouth. Wasting no time, Mousy wrenched out his cock, shoving it into Ryuji’s gaping maw. Shuddering, the intense, near disgusting flavor of the stranger’s cock sending his already dazed mind reeling, Ryuji came again, much to the delight of the men surrounding him. Big Pecs spread the white mess all over his stomach and chest, leaving trails of jizz across his skin. 

“What a slut!” Mousy gasped raggedly, clamping down hard on the back of Ryuji’s head, smooshing him to his pubic bone. “Suck on me, whore! Make me cum with this dirty mouth pussy! Yeah, you like this, don’t you! You like being gangbanged, don’t you?!”

Ryuji was too far gone by that point to even respond. Swirling his tongue around the spongy head, gathering up a mouthful of bitter precum, Ryuji dizzily sucked on his length. It was hard to breathe with Mousy’s cock so deep inside but the familiar discomfort of being fucked so hard, so fast, so rough was only even more of a turn on. His body was burning up. Every nerve inside his body was screaming in ecstasy. How stupidly good this felt was almost terrifying. He couldn’t even think about resisting anymore – it felt too good! With a loud grunt, Mousy forced his cock in even deeper. The length swelled up, pulsed then scalding hot cum was flooding down his throat. Ryuji greedily swallowed it all down. Bitter, disgusting, more, he wanted more! Panting hard, his eyes hazy, Mousy didn’t so much as move back as was roughly pulled away so Shit Eyes could take his place. Sputtering in indignation, Mousy tried to say something but quickly fell silent when Shit Eyes glared hotly at him. 

Pushing his surprisingly large cock between his lips, Shit Eyes moaned raggedly, curling his fingers tightly into Ryuji’s hair, “Yeah, you fucking cockwhore, take me all in! I’m gonna stuff your belly full of my cum!”

“Whoa!” A jovial voice called from somewhere near the front of the bathroom, “Found the party!”

The group of men already in the bathroom called out friendly greetings as even more guys flooded into the small space. Hoots and yowls of delight at the sight of Mishima and Ryuji getting their brains fucked up briefly overwhelmed the wet slurps and squelches. The chords in Beanpole’s neck stood out prominently as he slammed his hips forward, cock swelling up even bigger. Mishima screamed shrilly, his eyes rolling back in his head. A torrent of delicious cum went pouring down into his belly. At near the same time, Undercut came again, adding another load to the one already inside his ass. Before either of them had even finished, they were pulled away so two others could take their place. Stub pushed past everyone else, not about to let anyone get ahead of him. Tearing at his jeans with so much impatience, he tore the fabric, he brought his equally as stubby cock to Mishima’s cum drenched hole and thrust up, letting out a high pitched grunt as he sunk into that addictive heat. Mishima didn’t even see who took his mouth. One moment, he was gasping, about to beg for another fat cock. The next, his head was being pushed back against the wall, a massive rod that was even bigger than Beanpole’s forcing its way down into his throat. 

In Ryuji’s stall, Big Pecs finally grabbed hold of his hips, smooshing the plush curve of his ass to the plane of his pubic bone, moaned loudly and came. Eyes rolling back in his head, his jaw going slack around the thick rod of meat pushed between his lips, Ryuji’s hips strained upwards, his violently twitching cock spraying jizz everything. Howling laughter poured into his ears but he was too overwhelmed by the shocking, devastating pleasure to feel much of anything else. A warm hand brushed through his hair as Big Pecs reached behind him to grab the marker. Ryuji shuddered hard as he felt the soft tip settle against his trembling thigh. Big Pecs drew a line then called over his shoulder, “How many have fucked this whore?”

“Three!” Someone responded, and Big Pecs added three more dashes. Beanpole, who had been hanging around Ryuji’s stall, waiting for his chance to fuck him, switched back over to Mishima’s, sliding around the meathead messing up his hole and the heavily tattooed bleached blond to grab the marker. Four broad dashes were drawn onto Mishima’s right pec. It was a number that only continued to grow as even more guys joined the group. The two quickly lost count of how many they were. It didn’t matter anymore. Squealing, crying, mewing and moaning loudly, distractedly listening to the other as they were fucked endlessly by the horde of horny guys continuously pouring in through the stall doors and getting off on how the other sounded, Ryuji and Mishima greedily swallowed up everything that was given to him. Raucous laughter filled up the small space. Those who needed a breather hung by the stall doors, filming on their phones, snapping pics after pics or just watching. Those who weren’t given access to either hole, shuffled over to the other side, jerking themselves off until they came all over Ryuji and Mishima’s face, chest, stomach and legs. One, apparently not finding that good enough, grabbed hold of Mishima’s leg, shoved his cock between the curve of his knee and fucked that until he came. Seeing that, several others followed suit, finding other ways to get off, other than fucking one of his holes or using their hands. His knees were fucked, his feet were rubbed against twitching lengths - someone even got up close to his face, smoothing his cock across his cheek until he came. 

The line to fuck one of the boys’ holes never seemed to shorten. Cock after cock sunk in deep, pounding into their asses, their mouths. Ryuji found himself begging incoherently whenever so much as a moment passed without a dick inside him. Mishima couldn’t even manage that – cross eyed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, the corners of his lips curled up in a delirious smile, he squealed and wailed out ‘COCKS! COCKS! MORE!’ repeatedly, only shutting up when one the men stuffed his mouth full. A steady torrent of jizz flooded into their throats and mouths, so much of it that their stomachs quickly began to bulge and swell. Whenever someone who’d just cum pulled out, cum leaked down their thighs but whatever was lost was quickly replaced as the barrage of cocks continued. A gurgling wail rippled out of Ryuji’s rubbed raw throat when someone pushed down on his bulging belly. His stomach was so full! It felt so good! More! He wanted even more cum! He wanted so much more cum! He wanted his belly to burst from being stuffed full of so much cum! 

“Fuck, he’s so cute.” Someone half moaned, half laughed from above him. 

“Yeah, shame that he obviously belongs to someone else. I would’ve loved to be the one to break him in. He’s trained so well now. Hope that whoever owns him brings him back soon.”

There was a rumble of agreement. A calloused hand slipped underneath Mishima’s jaw, tugging him away from the cock he’d been happily licking and into an even bigger, more impressive dick. Inhaling sharply in excitement, Mishima immediately took it into his moan, shuddering in delight as it slipped down deep into his throat. His own cock was beginning to burn. A familiar sensation, one he was more than used too. He’d cum so much, nothing was left in his balls. Still, when the man fucking his mouth clamped his nose between two fingers, effectively cutting off his only way of breathing, sending a thrill of screaming ecstasy howling through his mind, he came again. Nothing came out. It hurt but it was the best kind of pain. His throat tightened around the length, quickly milking a fresh load of cum out of him. A raspy, growling moan filled his ears. The hold on his nose slipped away, allowing him to pull in a shuddering breath. Licking the cock as it slipped out of his mouth, Mishima turned his attention back to the one he’d been attending to earlier. 

It kept going, on and on and on, more and more cocks seeming to appear out of nowhere, fucking them hard, slow; messing them up deep inside, pouring even more cum into their bulging bellies. Time began irrelevant, not that it had much of anything before. By the time the group had dissipated to only a few lingering men, the tip of the sun was appearing over the horizon. The final few had their fun, added their marks to the long list of dashes across Mishima’s chest and Ryuji’s thigh, and left after promising the two boys that they’d be back to play with them again. Neither of them took notice of those words. It sounded like gibberish to their pleasure drugged minds. It was only a few minutes later that the bathroom door swung open. Kamoshida, the same gym bag slung over his shoulder, a smug smirk on his face, strode across the now thoroughly messy bathroom. Toilet paper laid strewn in strips across the once pristine tiled floor. Thick chunks and strips of jizz lay plastered all over the place. Whoever was responsible for cleaning this location was going to get a nasty shock when they next showed up for work, though he was fairly certain that he wasn’t the only one to use this locale to give his pets some rewards. 

Dropping the gym bag on the cleanest area of the floor, Kamoshida pushed open the door to Ryuji’s stall first, the grin on his face growing. Lewd. That was the only way to describe that gorgeous expression. Flushed a bright red, covered in a copious amounts of semen, his stomach swollen to the point that he looked pregnant, eyes heavy lidded and mouth hanging open, the state the perverts of the city had left him in was more than enough to get him rock hard. He was so out of it from being fucked so much that he didn’t even seem to notice that Kamoshida had showed up. Sliding over to Mishima’s stall, he found him in not much better shape. Tongue lolling lewdly out of his mouth, his gaping hole twitching as a steady drip of cum poured out of him, Mishima was, somehow, still hard, though he could tell there was only one more orgasm in him before he passed out. Figuring that Mishima had been a much better boy than Ryuji, Kamoshida gave him his final reward first. Pushing his sweatpants down to let his cock bounce up, the perverted teacher untied the binds around Mishima’s wrists, catching him before he could go tumbling off the toilet. After untying his legs as well, he swung him around, plopped himself down onto the toilet and dragged Mishima’s limp body into his lap. A soft, breathy moan pushed out from between his parted lips. He spread his legs instinctively. Even in his half-conscious state, he knew who was behind him and desperately wanted the hot length rubbing against his ass. 

Normally, he liked to tease his pets a little but well, he was feeling a little impatient. Leading the head of his cock to Mishima’s sloppy hole, he shoved upwards at the same time he was pulling him down, letting gravity do the majority of the work to get himself in as deep as possible. Mishima momentarily jerked out of his stupor to howl in rapturous delight. Every muscle in his body tensed up. His mouth stretched open wide as his cock twitched once, twice then a spray of urine burst from the slit, splattering loudly across the dirtied floor. Laughing, he nipped playfully at Mishima’s earlobe, earning himself a hard shudder. Slipping his hands underneath the boy’s trembling knees, he fucked him hard and fast, loving the way his bulging belly bounced with each thrust. Again, normally, he would’ve taken his time but it was keeping close to sunrise. He still needed to get these two fuckers back, cleaned up and sent on their way before someone caught onto the fact that they were gone. So, regretfully, he let his control slip. A few minutes spent messing up Mishima’s sloppy hole later, he came, chomping down hard on the curve of his shoulder. The boy might’ve cum again but he was so out of it by that point, he couldn’t really tell. 

Pushing him off his lap, only taking enough care to make sure he didn’t hit the floor too hard, Kamoshida stepped over his trembling form and headed back to Ryuji’s stall. The sound of Mishima being fucked had roused him. Hazy eyes struggled to focus on him. He inhaled shakily, licking his lips in anticipation, when Kamoshida got him untied. Grabbing Ryuji by the arm, he roughly yanked him up, plopped down onto the toilet and pushed the boy over until he was forced to brace his hands on the floor to stay upright, thrusting his ass up into the air. Giving his plush ass a hearty slap, sinking his fingers into the cushiony globes, Kamoshida lead his cock to his gaping hole and slowly pushed in. Ryuji shuddered violently, a low squeal rippling out of him. Inside was all wet and sloppy but, predictably, his slutty hole was still so tight. Curling his hands tightly around his hips, he held him in place as he fucked his ass. The hordes of perverts must’ve fucked the resistance right out of him. Ryuji desperately pounded back against him, his rounded cheeks bouncing with every impact. 

“Did you have fun?” He panted, “Huh? Did you love being fucked by a bunch of random strangers?”

“Yesh!” Ryuji slurred, using what little leverage he had to slam back against Kamoshida, “Good! It felt good! More! Want more! Fuck me more!”

“You know this is a reward, right? You two managed not to be pieces of trash for an entire month so I was gracious enough to give you a reward for meeting the bare minimum. You get that, right?”

“Yes-!” Ryuji howled. 

It would only be possible to tell if the idiot actually did understand what he was telling him later on. Considering the fact that he had had his brains fucked out, it didn’t seem too off base to think that he’d probably have to remind the both of them. Not a problem, though. There was more than a few fun ways to really drive it home that they should view this a reward they should aim for. Glancing at his watch, clicking his tongue in irritation when he saw that it was only a few minutes until five, Kamoshida grunted, yanked his cock out of Ryuji’s hole and pushed him down him flat onto the floor. Clamping a hand down on the back of his neck, he straddled his trembling thighs, slammed his cock back inside and violently, roughly fucked him, making him bounce up and down on the linoleum from the sheer force of each thrust. Tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes rolled back in his head, Ryuji managed to get a little leverage by pushing up onto his knees, slamming back against Kamoshida. Grinning widely, wishing he had time to take this even further but knowing that would be risking it and, besides, the weekend was upcoming, which meant two whole days with his pets, he thrust in a couple more times then came again, flooding Ryuji’s already over saturated hole with a fresh load of jizz. 

Giving his head a shake, he let out a hard breath, got to his feet and pushed his still hard cock back into his sweatpants. He was going to need to have one of them give him a blowjob or something during the ride back into town. Before that, though. Kamoshida strode over to the gym bag, unzipped it and pulled out two pairs of jeans and two shirts. Wadding the clothes into pairs, he threw one pair at Mishima and the other at Ryuji. 

“Get up and dressed.” He commanded in a harsh tone. 

The result was immediate. Violently trembling, dazed and near unconscious, the two clumsily went through the motions of getting dressed, hardly seeming to notice that they were putting clothes on while still covered in jizz. Watching closely to make sure that neither of them slacked off, Kamoshida sneered, “You two had best be on your best behavior for the next month or you’re gonna have a punishment waiting for you, instead of another reward. You two don’t want that, do you?”

“No sir.” The boys mumbled in near unison. 

“Good.” Kamoshida turned sharply on his heel, “Hurry up, we’re leaving.”

“Yes sir.” The two answered, meekly following after him. 

Kamoshida glanced at them over his shoulder as he stepped out into the steadily lightening world. It was hilarious – these two used to be his biggest annoyances a few months ago. Now, he could do something like this and didn’t hear a peep of complaint from them. All of that hard work of breaking them in had been more than worth it. Now, if he could just get that Tamaki bitch to fall into line as well. Maybe…she needed some of the same treatment as these two. Kamoshida’s cock twitched hungrily. Well, that was something that could wait a bit. He wanted to see if he could get her to bow with emotional pressure alone. For now, he would indulge himself with these two. After all, his pets would do anything he told them to. They existed to serve him, to pleasure him. He was going to hold them to the purpose for as long as he had any interest in them. Once he got bored, well, there were more than enough potential replacements at school.


End file.
